One type of liquid dispensing closure commonly found on industrial size containers such as five gallon cans and pails consists of a flexible plastic pouring spout which is nested within the confines of the container during storage and pulled to an upstanding extended position for pouring. This known spout is formed with an enlarged relatively flexible lower wall joined to a more rigid upper wall of somewhat smaller diameter which terminates in a pouring opening and has an external screw thread therearound for reception of a screw cap. The enlarged lower wall is secured to a container opening by means of a metal crimping ring so that in stored position the upper wall nests concentrically within the lower wall. Gripping bails on the screw cap enable lifting the spout, causing the flexible lower portion to unfold upon itself and reverse its inward extension to an outward extension whereupon the spout assumes a fully extended pouring position.
While the above described flexible spout concept has without question become widely accepted, certain deficiencies exist suggesting the need for improvement. One such deficiency concerns the relative ease with which the spout can be readied for pouring and the container contents dispensed. Those prior art flexible spouts in common use, as a general rule, are difficult to grip and raise to extended pouring position, particularly with a gloved hand. Moreover, they require the rather cumbersome removal of an overlying metal cap which is inadequate to prevent the entry of dirt and moisture onto the retracted or nested spout. The desirability for complete container drainage, particularly in the agricultural chemical field, has also prompted concern for the mannner in which pail closure fittings assist in having the container completely emptied before discarding.